fallen white dragon
by SamuraiKanda
Summary: it is a OS about Hakuryū and how the proud white dragon reaches the light again ;)
_„You will truly regret it"_

Somehow this words start to haunt him since he decides to follow the advice of the Magi to be with Al Thamen. But he had to do this. He had to or who knows what this woman would have done next to the one person standing for the term of family. Fallen into depravity, he can't face the only one he knows to care about his well-being. The name he carries seems to be tainted as well as his entire soul. Once there had been light around him, but now he walks in the dark.

But there is still a side within him, that can't forget the time he spent with his friends. The warmth he was able to feel, when being around them. The laughter they shared together. The spark of hope, that was alive even deep inside of him at this time. No, there is no turning back. He decided to take on this path and follow Judars orders. He's no longer the pure and shining white dragon as his name implicates him to be. He's no longer the scared child he once was. He's now a black king. Another puppet for Al Thamen, controlled by Judar.

Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, Hakuei. All of them are important to him and he knows, he can't return to the bright side ever again. But why is there still this side inside of him, clinging on to what keeps him alive? Why is there still hope flickering deep within him, when he listens closely to the words set into his mind?

************

Far away from the battlefield is he gazing into the blood red horizon. Right as he turns around, he notices suddenly a man slowly approaching him. He seems to be different. Never before has he seen such kind of clothing before. Even the way this man stares at the landscape tells him right in the face, he knows how it is to have fallen into depravity. He is this close in releasing Belial, but something is holding him back. Something around this stranger is quite familiar and yet unknown to him.

His eyes widen just as he's now able to get a closer look at this man. Battleworn, lost, desparate, lonely. Some of this emotions are easy to read. Besides what scares him right in this moment is how much resemblance of himself he's able to see in this stranger. Where did he come from? What did he have to endure to end up like this? Just by looking long enough at this man, he immediately notices the path Judar suggested him to take was the wrong one.

„So young and clouded by the dark?" is the man right now asking him and shocked as he is about the content of these words, he points his Kwan Dao at the stranger. „I..." is he starting and his eyes widen as this man is now face to face with him. How in the world did he do that? He wasn't even able to see his movement at all.

„Return on the path of light. This kind of life isn't ment at all for you, young dragon"  
„I know quite well what to do"  
„Obviously not, or otherwise you wouldn't try to hold on so dear to the light still lingering inside your heart"

is this man right now saying and honestly he's confused.

How does he know about it at all? Besides, why is it his concern if he stays in depravity. As he looks at the stranger he notices a scar running from the bridge over the nose towards the right side of his face and he shortly gulps as the black fringe is pushed aside. Would that mean, this is the price for staying in the dark? That he would end one day like this man?

„Return to the light, where you belong to, young dragon"  
„How do you know about me being unsure?"  
„Because at a certain point in life I was once like you. Seeking power, driven by revenge. But at the day the shadows had taken over my body and mind, everything dear to me faded away. Some died before I could even be of help, some even were consumed by the shadows like me"

is this man now telling him, biting his lips and the grip around his weapon becomes firmer.

No, that wasn't what he was seeking for as he agreed in following Judars orders. All he wanted was power to protect his sister and his friends. To be of aid to their sworn allies. He never intended to turn into a threat for the ones dear to him. He never wanted to isolate himself from the warmth of the light. Why was he so foolish to believe, Judar and Al Thamen could be of help to him?

„It's to late to return on this path"  
„It is never to late. I will take this burden from you, so that you will be able to reach out for the light again"  
„But what will happen to you? I don't even know your name"

is he now asking as his Kwan Dao falls on the ground and he freezes in an instant as this man suddenly hugs him without a reason at all. But there is still something unclear to him. Why would a mere stranger even burden himself with all the negativity resting within his heart and soul? Just why?

Before he could even say another word, a nice warm feeling spreads through his entire body and he's engulfed again by white rukh. He looks at the point right before him and a ragged piece of a cloak is now picked up by the wind. All he feels right now is sadness, but also some gratitude towards this man.

 _,Take it..._  
 _the power of the White Dragon I've stolen._  
 _I ask you to handle it with great care and to stay on the path he leads you to._  
 _as for myself, I'm entrusting you with the power of the Shadow Dragon_  
 _so that you always remind yourself on how easy it is to fall into the darkness._  
 _You wanted to know my name? I was once called Rogue, young dragon. But there is one favor I have to ask you to do for me. Please, young dragon, just...'_

************

As the fight goes on, it becomes harder to fight against Judar. Honestly he doesn't know at all, but he rushes to their aid right in this very moment. „Zagan, Belial; please lend me your strength to protect what is dear to me" is he right now saying in a clear voice and a honest smile rests on his lips as black and white dragons just shoot out at the tip of his Kwan Dao infused with the magic of his two Djinns.

„What is the meaning of this, Hakuryū?"  
„This is, what I'd never been able to discover resting within me, if I were following blindly to your words"

is he right now saying as he floats in his Djinn Equip over the ground right infront of some of his battle worn firends and thanks to Zagan's power he grows a wall out of plants in order to keep them save. Still the two dragons swirling of light and shadow are around him. As if they want to guid him. As if they want to protect him.

,Don't worry at all, Rogue, I'm going to hold on to the light deep inside of me, Because this is what I am. The white dragon of the Kou Empire. I'm fighting in order to help and protect my family and friends. I will redeem myself in defeating, but not killing you. Because while I strayed in the dark I learned a very valuable lesson by one torn by the dark' is right now going through his mind as he counters a row of attacks cast by the darm Magi and determination rests right now in his eyes.

Meeting Rogue was truly a wake up call for him. Otherwise he would still be a mere puppet for Al Thamen. But seeing, feeling and learning about how much the darkness can corrode a soul left a bitter taste. He had lashed out to kill, because he thought this is actually helping him our here. But right now he knows what he hs done wrong. He will for sure redeem himself for all of his crimes. He will vow his respect to Kouen and help him to end this war. All of this will he do, because he is a white dragon. A dragon of light.


End file.
